Millions of watercraft are manufactured every year and transported to various distribution centers and dealerships for sale. Additionally, companies and private owners will ship water vessels to various locations either during a permanent relocation or for temporary relocation of the water vessel. As is known in the art, watercraft are manufactured in numerous sizes and shapes. Watercraft are manufactured having different beam widths and further many watercraft include features such as but not limited to windshields and hardtops. The aforementioned features and characteristics present challenges during when transporting watercraft. While some watercraft are transported via their own custom built trailer, many watercraft are shipped with other watercraft together on large trailer assemblies.
Existing boat hauling trailers typically comprise a single platform configured to have a boat or a plurality of boats superposed thereon. The conventional single platforms of existing boat hauling trailers require either the stacking of boats or can sometimes only accommodate a single watercraft.
Accordingly, there is a need for a boat hauling trailer that includes receiving areas wherein the receiving areas are configurable in alternate manners so as to facilitate the accommodation of a plurality of watercraft onto the boat hauling trailer.